1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy figure, and more particularly, a toy figure with an automated internal lighting capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Humanoid toy figures that employ lights or other illuminating devices are generally known. However, many of these toys require relatively larger cylindrical battery(ies) as a power source. Consequently, the toy figures are comparatively cumbersome and, since they are larger, tend to be more expensive in cost due to the additional material and labor required. Many times children become disappointed in being unable to transport the toy figures in question, such as on trips and in situations where the presence of larger toy figures is frowned upon. Additionally, such toys generally require a manual switch to be operated in order for the toy to be illuminated. Children, either through stubbornness or forgetfulness, often fail to turn off the illuminated toy figure, subsequently draining the power source. Parents must then spend additional amounts of money in order to purchase additional batteries to power to the toy figures. Although various attempts have been made to solve these and other problems associated with illuminating toy figures, as popularity of these figures become increases with respect to different types of cartoon and cinematic characters, an improved design is needed to provide a smaller, automated, and configurable illuminating toy figure.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a toy figure that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a toy figure that illuminates without requiring the operation of a manual switch and that does not remain illuminated unless so desired.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a toy figure that has magnetic properties so as to allow the figure to adhere to surfaces having magnetic properties.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an illuminated toy figure that is relatively smaller in size and less costly as well as configurable according to popular taste.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, a toy figure for use with a conductive surface and an energy source, comprising a structure having means for securing a battery and a first and second terminal, a light source having a third and fourth terminal, a first and second appendages, and a circuit wherein the first, second, third and fourth terminals are connected to a first and second conductive plates located in the first and second appendages, respectively, such that when the first and second conductive plates are in electrical contact via the conductive surface, the light source is illuminated.
According to one aspect of the preferred embodiment, the light source of the toy figure is one or more light emitting diodes (LED""s).
According to another aspect of the preferred embodiment, the conductive plates are magnetized.
According to another aspect of the preferred embodiment, the structure is of a plastic material.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the toy figure does not require use of a conductive surface.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide a further explanation of the invention as claimed.